


Birthday Present

by ImmortalAuthor



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Kinks, M/M, Pet Play, Smut, joey being sort of obedient, rival company au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 13:13:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2548748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmortalAuthor/pseuds/ImmortalAuthor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seto gets a present to remember.<br/>-AU where Kaiba's a big business man and Jounouchi's the boss of the competing business.-<br/>*PuppyShipping*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Present

**Author's Note:**

> (It's all Mokuba's doing :3)

Seto Kaiba is in his study like any other day when all of a sudden his competitor, Katsuya Jounouchi jumps in and yells «SURPRISE!» He smears pen all over his paper work and jumps up. «What!?», he asks. Jou stutters «W-well Mokuba told me it's y-your birthday and I ju-just thought...», Jou holds out a paper bag and a card. Seto looks at Jou like ''Why are you being nice to me? What the fuck you mutt?'' He yells «MOKUBA!!!» Mokuba Kaiba arrives beaming, he starts rambling right away «Big brother! You called? I told the guy you're all in love with it's your birthday and he said he would-» «Shut up Mokuba! Why would you tell the guy I'm all in lo- wait...I'M NOT IN LOVE WITH HIM! WHAT THE FUCK??» Jou is crimson, he puts down the bag and steps back. Seto sighs, rolls his eyes and opens it. Inside he finds a collar and a leash. Jou goes even redder. Mokuba grins. Seto raises an eyebrow. Jou clears his throat, «I was hoping your little brother wouldn't be here.» Seto just sighs and puts the accessories away, shooing both people out.

Two months later, Kaiba and Jou are making out in Kaiba’s office as they do every time they have a ‘’conference meeting’’. All of a sudden Kaiba stops, grinning at his partner. Jou stares at him confused, «What?» Kaiba looks him over before replying «Wanna stay over soon? Mokuba will be gone all of this week end.» Katsuya gulps at Kaiba’s smug smile before nodding.

That Friday Jounouchi arrives with a bag. Kaiba looks at it with disgust «What is THAT?» Jou answers nervously, «A...change of clothes?» Seto laughs and replies «Well you won’t be needing that, will you?» Kaiba smirks holding up a collar and a leash. Jou swallows difficultly «Wi-will I be wearing that?» Kaiba sighs «Get undressed and on your knees dog.» As Joey complies, Seto explains the rules, «I have no pity. You are to stay naked all week end, and naturally you will be my dog; I will feed you, I will bathe you, I will tie you up when I want you to stay some place, I will give you commands, I will pleasure myself, maybe even pleasure you and I will call you what I want. You don’t talk. Hurry up you filthy hound.» Katsuya huffs «I’m not a dog.» Seto just scoffs, tightening the collar around his enemy’s neck. The collar, in question, is sea green lined with sapphires. The leash is deep blue and quite short, only about one metre long. 

Kaiba ogles his play thing with no shame before turning to get a snack. Jounouchi whimpers feeling vulnerable and exposed. «Stupid mongrel. Shut your trap!» Jou then decides to play along, so he growls and jumps up on Kaiba using his nails (claws?) to pull down his owners pants. Kaiba turns around and slaps him, leaving a fresh red mark. «Stupid horny mutt.» He pulls his pants back up and turns to go to the kitchen.

For two hours, Joey finds himself pretty bored. It IS still a week day and Kaiba has some work to finish. Jou is locked out of the office and condemned to walk around the house on his hands and knees. All of a sudden he feels a presence over him, he looks up, Kaiba’s there, strapping him on a leash. Suddenly he feels a very unpleasant retrenchment of the circulation in his neck and he’s pulled forwards, rather roughly. After a few minutes of Kaiba walking too fast and Jou being strangled Seto stops abruptly «KEEP UP OR STOP MAKING ASPHIXIATED NOISES.» Jounouchi struggles to keep up until they get to the couch, where Kaiba sits down and turns on the TV. He mechanically takes off Jou’s collar and lets him rest his head on his lap. He pets Jou’s hair while they watch Date Line. 

All of a sudden, Jou gets an idea. He stuffs his face in Kaiba’s crotch, as a dog would do, and starts to lick where his cock is. Seto doesn’t pay direct attention but Jou can feel him start to get erect. He pushes over Kaiba’s shirt with his nose and starts to lick and nip at the skin there, which seems to excite his master even more. He decides Kaiba must have a real pet play fetish so he makes small barking noises, like a puppy. Katsuya feels the stronger man’s grip tense in his hair. Kaiba suddenly mutes the TV and pushes Jounoushi’s face to his cock once more. This time the hound bites as well as licks, a small gasp escapes his owner’s lips. Jou grunts a little at that. Seto clutches Jou’s hair and brings his face up to his. Kaiba kisses the desperate guy «Who’s the good puppy?» *kiss* «Who’s the good puppy?» *bite* «Good, good puppy he is.» Jounouchi thanks Kaiba for the praise by sticking his tongue in the other’s mouth and then dragging it down slowly from his mouth to his jaw to his neck line where he bites as hard as he can, earning him a loud groan and to be pet on the head. Seto takes his pants off hastily and pulls Jou over him by the collar. Whilst Joey is erotically smearing his saliva all over the other man’s chest, Kaiba pulls out lube from a cabinet beside the couch. 

Jou just has the time to wonder why Seto keeps lube in a cabinet beside the couch before he feels two warm hands grabbing his own hand and stick it in a mouth. Jounouchi pulls back his fingers and starts roughly scissoring his commander. It doesn’t take long to stretch Kaiba. The pup pulls back about to lubricate himself when he feels his lover’s hands on his length delicately coating him. A shiver runs through his body and he whimpers very canine like. That’s when Seto pulls him down on the floor. 

Kaiba wonders if Jou understands what he wants, but as he’s about to make his demand he feels a pounding up his ass. He exhales relieved as he feels another thrust and another. Jou feels Katsuya’s hands on his back as he hammers into him a couple more times. Then, Seto yells «STOP!» Being the obedient dog he is, Joey stops immediately. The business man knows what he wants, he has an objective. He craves control. He uses all the force he has in his legs to ram his ass up on Jounouchi’s dick. And with every time he breaths out «Good puppy.» He’s doing all the work but that’s the way he likes it. He feels Jou’s fingernails pierce his skin as he groans. Kaiba feels his end is coming he picks up the pace a little breathing out «F-fuck. You....you fucker y-you mutt...you bitch y-you’re such a g-good puppy.» And with that Seto reaches down and touches himself, it takes about 1 minute of masturbation before the stimulation is too much and he cums all over himself. He’s about to stop moving when he hears his pet let out a strangled scream and fills him cum deep inside him. They stay that way a moment letting it all sink in. Then Jounouchi lifts himself off of Kaiba and curls up beside him. Kaiba sighs and pets his head, «Man’s best friend indeed.»


End file.
